


LOTR fic

by Rangerfan58



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58
Summary: summary inside





	LOTR fic

**Author's Note:**

> What you recognize I don't own. This is part of a larger upcoming story with the summary being this. Glorfindel has been dead for three years, killed in a patrol, however there was an elf rescued by Mirkwood elves six months ago that holds the key to answers regarding what truly happened that day though no one knows it yet. Also any Quenya and Sindarin will be in asterisks

Thranduil goes to the healers hall and after being allowed to enter sees his chief healer with their long term patient and asks him the same question as always

*Any change?*

*None*

*I see, then he is still lost in his mind and as such we still have no clue as to their identity*

*Yes*

Thranduil as always simply sits with the unknown elf for his usual time period when as he turns to leave something inside him decides to try something different that day. Thranduil had long since learned to speak Quenya having been taught by Elrond and Glorfindel both since everyone in Rivendell knew all battle commands and at least basic sentences for reasons of pure survival because of the fact that Glorfindel could occasionally slip into Quenya without intending to. When he had first met Glorfindel shortly after his return to life and return to Aman to serve Elrond he had been frustrated whenever Glorfindel said something in Quenya and he didn't understand. That had brought him to ask, though in all honesty at the time he was also close to either demanding or begging if asking hadn't worked, both Elrond and Glorfindel to teach him Quenya until he was completely fluent in it. As such Thranduil speaks to the unknown elf in Quenya not really thinking or believing it would work but he decided for whatever reason to try something different then what the healers had been doing this entire time which was speaking solely in Sindarin

*I hope that one day you recover enough to return to your home, wherever that is*

He turns to leave when suddenly he's grabbed by the arm and when he turns he sees that the unknown elf had actually responded by action instead of simply repeating the motions he had been shown whenever a healer wanted him to do something more basic than eat what little the elf could. With this reaction Thranduil decided to test a theory by saying a very basic sentence in Sindarin to see if his suspicions were correct

*My name is Thranduil, what is yours?*

When he received only a confused look in return he knew that his suspicions were correct and as such turned towards his chief healer and spoke in the common tongue of men in case the elf either was beginning to understand the language or already knew it and they had been unaware of that fact the entire time

"From now on all healers who come into contact with the patient must be fluent in Quenya"

"Yes sir"

Thranduil then switches back to Quenya and repeats what he had just said to test this theory

*My name is Thranduil, what is yours?*

*I...I don't know...I don't remember*

*I see, I know this is upsetting but I need to know what you do remember?*

*My first memories are disjointed memories of waking up here in these halls*

*I see, then I shall provide you with some basic information that I hope will calm you down at least some regarding your lack of memory. You are in the kingdom of Mirkwood and I am it's King, you were found near death by one of my patrols six months ago and we have been caring for you since*

*I see, thank you for your kindness to me*

*You're welcome, if you should regain any memories let us know so that we can contact any friends or family which might be missing you*

*I shall*

*Also, be warned that while you are able to speak you nearly lost that ability completely, thus why your voice is so weak now, it will take time and effort to get your voice back to the strength it used to be*

*I understand*

Suddenly the door is opened and Thranduil's chief advisor speaks up

*King Thranduil, there is a group of people requesting your presence*

*Understood*

He starts to leave and then turns around and deliberately speaks in Sindarin

*Remember, Quenya speaking healers _only_ for this patient*

With that Thranduil leaves and deals with the group of people who were a guild of traders from laketown who needed to make a new trading contract since the person who had signed the old contract had recently died. The negotiations were done in person so that each side understood what if any changes were to be made and why they needed to be made and there were a few minor changes that Thranduil agreed to since he had actually been thinking of asking for these very same changes before word had come to him of the death of the old guild master. After the negotiations were through he turned his thoughts on his mysterious long term guest and wished that he had contacted Elrond and Galadriel when the elf had first arrived but then realized that his actions had been for the best since with the knowledge that the elf only spoke Quenya there would have been too much confusion if the elf had been taken to either realm for healing. This is because while in Mirkwood most elves spoke Sindarin there were more fluent Quenya speakers then in either Lothlorien or Rivendell for reasons that were known only to the three leaders of said realms. Six months later and the healers had decided that their patient had healed enough to begin learning history and Thranduil approved of it hoping that hearing about history would help trigger the elf's memories. He was in a meeting with several of his advisor's when suddenly one of the junior healer's bursts in


End file.
